Most correction tapes generally comprise: a casing, an outer covering, and a tape exporting device, wherein the tape exporting device is placed in the casing with an applicator head sticking out of the casing. In order to prevent the coating side of the tape from dirt attachments, it is common to further cap the applicator head with a head covering to encase the applicator head. However, the method mentioned above would require the removal of the outer covering from the casing before use, and if the head covering happens to be lost, the tape on the applicator head would be stained by dirt. Therefore, such disadvantage is a problem yet to be solved.